fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Nullpudding
|image= |kanji= |rōmaji= |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation= Raven Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Raven Tail |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Raven Tail Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 263 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Nulpting is a Mage of the Raven Tail Guild. Appearance Nulpting is a short, stocky and visibly hunched man with blond hair, which is kept slicked back, with a widow's peak forming on his forehead and prominent sideburns. Oddly enough, his skin color is pale violet. He possesses a massive head, round black eyes, a flat nose and a distinctive black goatee on his large, marked chin, this being seemingly split in two, one covering each side of his chin, and similarly reaching down to his chest in two parts, as if Nulpting had two separate goatees. He seems to always carry a wide smirk on his face, with his two rows of perfect, square teeth clenched. Nulpting's torso and head are quite large in comparison to his mildly thin arms and legs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 Draped over Nulpting's hunched back is a light cloth acting as a cape, with two large, dark motifs reminiscent of stylized suns adorning its sides. Nulpting's chest is wrapped in bandages,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 16-17 under which he seems to wear a dark shirt with sleeves reaching down below his elbows, where they end in large, bolted armbands. His outfit is completed by a pair of dark pants, held up by a light, bolted belt, and simple light shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 22 Personality Nulpting seems to act in a sly way, being shown sneaking behind his foes, mocking opponents' faultsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 22-25 and trying to take advantage of rules for his guild's advantage. He also appears to be unfailingly polite, apologizing profusely before pointing out things to important people,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 9 and even referring to others, even to his peers, with the honorific suffix "-''san''";Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 26 something which somehow increases his aura of meanness. Synopsis X791 arc Nulpting is first shown alongside Iwan Dreyar and some fellow Raven Tail members in the guild's headquarters. Later on, he appears again with four guildmates to compete in the Grand Magic Games, with their team having ranked 3rd during the preliminary contest "Sky Labyrinth". Soon after all the guilds who made it to the main event are announced, Raven Tail decides that Nulpting will be participating in the first event, "Hidden".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 17 Nulpting, like the other selected participants, nears the pumpkin announcer, and, as Eve Tearm and Beth joke around with the mysterious individual, politely goes on to state that the teams haven't been explained the contest's rules yet, subsequently claiming that, having two participants from two different teams, respectively Gray Fullbuster from Team A and Juvia Lockser from Team B, Fairy Tail is advantaged. The announcer goes on to state that it's legitimate for two teams of the same guild to compete, and then proceeds to start the contest, with the Games' arena magically turning into a town and separating the participants, Nulpting included, from one another. Each competitor's goal will be to find opponents and land blows on them in order to gain points, at the same time avoiding to hit the numerous copies of themselves which were magically generated for the contest; an action which would result in a loss of points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 7-16 Later on, Nulpting appears behind Gray Fullbuster, stating that Gray should have better listened to the contest's rules and introducing himself. Gray proceeds to attack him with an hammer produced with his Ice-Make Magic... Only to lose one point, with Nulpting being revealed to have switched places with one of his clones, having manoeuvred near him in order to fool Gray. As the contest progresses and Gray wanders around, posing as a simple clone of himself, Nulpting once again appears behind him, this time attacking him, something which grants him one point and prompts Gray to lose another one. As he falls, Gray angrily notices Nulpting went for him again, with the Raven Tail Mage teasingly asking if he has something wrong with that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 26-27 Magic and Abilities Spike Magic: Nulpting has shown himself capable of altering his body structure, prompting spikes of different sizes to protrude outwards from various parts of his body, among which were his face, arms and even hair, and increasing the size of his arm; something which, together with the spikes he generated, turned his hand and forearm into a very large, effective morning star, which he used to sneak-attack Gray Fullbuster. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 27 Enhanced Speed: Nulpting has shown to be fast and capable of moving around unnoticed, having managed to evade an attack from Gray Fullbuster by switching place with one of his copies created by the Grand Magic Games's "Hidden" contest without Gray realizing, and doing so in the brief lapse of time it took Gray to cast a spell. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Raven Tail Members Category:Dark Mages Category:Villains